realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Orsiron
Orsiron This sun-bathed nation resides on the great island of Akhet, its people are known as the Orsir, they resemble great walking birds. The nation is renowned for its Corsairs as well as for its trade in Ivory which comes from the various animals that live on Ahket and the surronding lands. The Current Celestial king of the realm "Si-Tayet the Far Sighted" maintains official cordial relations with the nations around him and keeps a close eye on his western shores, for the necromancer is beginning to stir once more. After the events of the Sundering, Orsiron is now no more. Its kingdom destroyed due to slave revolt and natural disasters. The remaining Orsir live in the golden fleets and on a few islands within the realm of Hayek. The Government The nation is headed up by the Celestial King, an Orsir who has mastered all three great paths of the Orsir people. The Court of Stars which is made up of various High Priests is the "Senate and parliament of the nation". In order to be upon the council, one must be at least 300 years old and of completed the path of dusk. Below the Celestial King and Court of Stars are the mid-level province governors also known as Wardens. Below the Wardens come the various small local leaders. The Celestial King has absolute power but oftentimes is busy perched atop the "Spear of Dusk", a great tower atop Mount Haket which dominates the heart of the island. The top of the tower is a great observatory which the Celestial King uses to observe the cosmos and seek visions from the gods.. The Court of Stars handles the more mundane government practices which also naturally comes with its own dose of political intrigue. The Orsir They are a race of large humanoids made in the image of various birds, normally eagles that inhabit the world. They stand around one to two feet taller than your average human and possess excellent sight and hearing. Their preferred food is meat, especially fish. The seas around the island are plentiful with fish while the interior of the island is more desolate and filled with game and farmlands tilled by slaves. The Orgin of the Orsir stretches back into the distant sands of time. It is believed the Orsir were originally humans who were the most devout of Amar-Atok and upon being blessed with the light of the moon, transformed into the Orsir who were made in Amar-Atok's image. Slavery Orsiron practices slavery with humans being the preferred slave. Oftentimes Orsir Corsairs sail out with the intent to only get slaves for rich Orsir landowners back at Akhet or to sell at the great slave market of Duat. Slaves are usually well-taken care off since they perform many lower skilled manual tasks considered beneath an Orsir, like cleaning for instance. Also the Akhet countryside is host to a variety of farms worked by slaves and overseen by Craftsmen Orsir. Normally after a period of thirty years if a slave performs well and is obedient the slave is given their freedom, alongside a small pouch of gold. The Orsir believe this eventual promise of freedom ensures loyalty and promotes hard work amongst the slaves. However in their own lands the Orsir are outnumbered by the slaves they control and must take care to avoid a diastrous slave revolt. The Paths of the Orsir The Orsir live a very ritualized life and at the young age of ten they must choose one of three paths or else they are exiled. Most Orsir only master one path in their lifetimes, the gifted two and very rarely three. The Orsir that choose exile are immediately banished and cannot return to Ahket for fifty years. Afterwards they are permitted to return and live on the outer islands. Only if a path is chosen can they return to the main Island of Akhet. Path of the Corsair As the name implies, these Orsir become corsairs, the scourge of the sea. Operating small various vessels they prowl the sea and coastlines for fame, blood, plunder and most of all slaves. A fresh corsair is oftentimes assigned the worst jobs on a ship but is made to endure them as apart of teaching the young claw obidence, responsibility and a dash of humility. Afterwards, they rank up to a regular Corsair and acquire more weapon training. The main weapons of the Corsairs are rapiers or the Khopesh. If you live long enough you become a Captain and perhaps one day an Admiral. A few select veteran Corsairs are permitted to become "Crescent Guard", these elite warriors are tasked with guarding various temples, high priests and even the Celestial King. The new crescent guard warriors undergo a vigorous training regiment which is designed to weed out those who are better left at sea. Path of Dusk The path of dusk is one of ritual, religion and magical power. These Orsir start off as the weakest acolytes but can end up as a High Priest of the Orsir, one who's will is deemed divine and absolute. The first twenty years of an acolytes life is within one of the great temples across Akhet. There many menial tasks deemed only appropriate slaves are tasked to them alongside their studies. After twenty years, provided the Orsir maintains the path they are permitted to become one of the Waket. Those who don't maintain the path are exiled. The Waket are divided into groups within themselves, the Diviners, the Star-Mage and Observors. The Diviners are tasked with divination and prophecy deemed sacroscant amongst the people. Star-Mages are those seek to focus on the lores of Magic, the Star-Mages mostly focus upon illusions and the school of fire. The Observors are the ones who study and learn more about the outside oftentimes joining trade expeditions or embassies in various other realms, the Observors are where the Wardens of Akhet are normally drawn from. The wisest of the Waket can then ascend to becoming a High Priest of the Court of Stars. Path of the Craftsman Those who dont wish to become a Corsair or apart of the religious apparatus become craftsmen,charged with making many day to day luxuries as well maintaing the infrastructure of the realm,overseeingfarms or joining a trade guild to ply their wares across Phaedros. Even the Celestial King must for a time humble himself with these tasks in order to better understand the average Orsir. Orsir Mythology The Orsir deem the Moon and stars as divine with the heavens being the domain of Amar-Atok and the lesser gods. Amar-Atok is believed to of been the first Celestial King of Orsiron and upon his death ascended to the heavens to guide the Orsir people. Amar-Atok is also known as the great judge, who judges every soul upon their death. If you stayed the Path or were honorable in Exile you are permitted to join him in Akir his domain which oversees the world. Those who fail are condemned to burn in Eternal hellfire and are eventually reborn to have a second chance to atone. After they die the Celestial Kings ascend to the heavens and are made into a star, their bodies continuing to guide the Orsir about the world, whilst their souls head to Akir. Orsir Military The Orsir Military is smaller force but deemed higher quality due to the richer materials and blessings carried on their arms and armor from the High Priests. The Thirty By far the most soldiers within the Orsir Legions are the Slave soldiers. The strongest and most fit of slaves captured to become a soldier in one of the thirty regiments that defend Orsiron. Each regiment consists of Five hundred soldiers with all 500 being various slave warriors. Each Regiment has ten Orsir officers that further manage 50 slaves. Above the 10 Orsir Officers are Bloodtalons(veteran corsair generals) who has one star-mage and one priest as an advisor. There are 5 elite regiments amongst the thirty who are led by a High Priest, these slave warriors are the best non-Orsir fighters within the military and have served in many campaigns.The slave warriors are divided into Spearmen, Archers, Swordsmen, a chariot wing and cavalry wing. The Four Spears Above the One Hundred are the Four Spears, each spear consists of a specialized Orsir unit of two hundred and fifty Orsir. Some specialize as Rangers and outriders, others as frontline infantry or shock troops. All Orsir within the Four Spears have to have served as a Corsair for fifty years before having the possibility of even applying to join one of the Spears. Listing of the Spears. * Spear of Tayet-Specializes in front line infantry * Spear of Hathor-Specializes in shock troops * Spear of Haket-Specializes in subterfuge * Spear of Kufu-Specializes as scouts and ranged fighting The Crescent Guard The most elite Unit within the Orsir Forces is the Crescent Guard. These are corsairs who on average have served as corsairs or within the Four Spears for at least two hundred years. These warriors are veterans of one hundred battles and have the scars to prove it. After being selected to join the guard the corsairs chosen must undergo a vigorous training to accustom to the vast change in style and capacity in which they serve the realm. Those who fail this training are simply sent back to the ships. Avatar of Amar-Atok Very rarely ever being called into battle, infact its only been recorded twice, this being is summoned via ritual by the Celestial King and the Court of Stars. These Avatars embody Amar-Atok and carry a portion of his strength into the battlefield. A kick can break a shield wall, a punch an actual wall. The Avatar is the embodiment of destruction and shows no mercy. The ritual all but kills the king and the Court of Stars leaving them very weak after the summoning, hence why the avatar is almost never utilized. Orsiron unit 7.jpg|A warrior of the Spear of Tayet. These fighters are usually lighter armored than their human compatriots but far more nimble and skilled due to decades of training. Orsiron unit 6.jpg|An Orsir of the Spear of Kufu. These warriors have no single uniform, some wear their old corsair outfits while other take ranger grab. Orsiron unit 5.jpg|Shock Trooper of the Spear of Hathor. These are usually the quickest of the Orsir and are used to break formations. Orsiron unit 4.jpg|A Crescent Guard of the Celestial King, these warriors are peerless fighters Orsiron unit 3.jpg|An assassin of the Spear of Haket. These hooded Orsir specialize in stealth, raiding caravans, poising food supplies and various subterfuge. Orsiron unit 2.jpg|One of the Elite Slave warriors within the One Hundred. Many slaves use their pay to buy better arms and armor. Orsiron unit 1.jpg|A Khopesh Swordsman of the One Hundred. Swift and deadly they usually willingly fight for Orsiron. Spearman.jpg|Orsiron Slave Spearman archer.jpg|Orsiron Slave Archer chariot.jpg|Orsiron Elite Chariot Archer orsiron mage.jpg|Orsiron Star Mage